Vacation with the gang
by fangurlluv
Summary: Rose, the gang, and Rose's parents are going on vacation yayy! Will there be drama? strigoi?, old friends?,and huge suprises? HELL YEA BABY! Anyway they go to L.A,California. Read about obstacles and fun the gang have on their well earned vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, Fangurlluv here with my first fanfic please R&amp;R. Here's the summary!**

** Rose, the gang, and Rose's parents are going on vacation yayy! Will there be drama? strigoi?, old friends?,and huge surprises? HELL YEA BABY! Anyway they go to L.A,California. Read about the road blocks and fun the gang have on their well earned vacation**

**P.s. I don't own vampire academy but I wish I did. Most characters are Richelle Mead's.**

**Chapter 1- Are you serious?!**

"Roza, wake up" I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw my Russian god and suddenly felt the urge to just reach up and kiss his gorgeous lips right away, and that's exactly what I did.

"Come on Rose, remember we are both on duty this morning. Now get ready " Dimitri says as he breaks our kiss. " NO! Don't you like me dressed like this instead?"I asked with a hint of my Rose Hathaway attitude. I was wearing one of my favorite lacy lingerie. " Of course I do, but I hate how other guys could look at with that on. Remember you are mine" Dimitri has always been very protective of me but that's the way I like it. We both liked to mark our territory. " Fine but when I get out of the bathroom if I see a dozen donut on the kitchen table I'll love you forever" I wink at him as I make my way to the bathroom. I took a a quick shower in my huge bathroom. After Lissa became queen she gave me and Dimitri a huge house next to hers. I truly loved my house so much. We had a gym, big kitchen (so my comrade can cook for me every night), a jacuzzi, and a bar which of course our lovely Adrian stocked and drained.

Once I was out of the shower I put on my red crop top which showed some of my stomach and some cute dark wash skinny jeans. I put on a light amount of mascara which always made my brown eyes pop. As I walked out into my kitchen I caught sight of me and Lissa secret door that connected our two house open slightly as my favorite blond haired person came though "Hey Liss, what are you doing up so early" I asked as I remembered guardian were supposed to wake up extra early to check on our charges and obviously Lissa was mine. " OMG OMG Rose I will not believe where we are going for summer vacation this year" She squealed that squeal that would make any person go deaf but for me I was use to it." Where?" I asked plainly." LA, California!" Oh My God! It has always been my dream to go to Las angelus ( I don't think I spelled that right) and Lissa knows that wait is she just playing with me? No she Lissa she wouldn't. During all that all I could see was" Are you serious?"

**So does this deserve a review, I hope so. I guess the part is kinda short but I promise I will update a longer one tomorrow. This is my first fanfic so if you you don't like it just ask and I'll fix it. I usually update every weekend when I have time, you know Busy busy busy. So... Yeah see ya guys tomorrow!**

**O and Rose says Was up bitches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Fangurlluv here. Sorry I'm updating so late but here is the chapter I promised you guys. If I get 5 reviews or more I'll work harder on longer chapters ;).** **So lets just get to it, talk to you guys after the chapter. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the fabulous Vampire Academy. All credits belong to Richelle Mead, except for the plot and new characters you guys will find out about in later chapters.**

* * *

"Yes!" Lissa screamed.

" who's going" I ask "umm let me see just the normal people Eddie, Mason(Lets just say Mason didn't die), Mia, Dimitri, you ,me ,Christ-" "Damn" I say before Lissa can continue the list of people "Let me finish, ok before I was so rudely interrupted Christian, Aberta, Stan, Jill, Sydney, Adrian, Guardian Hathaway, mr. Abe mazur and yea that all" she finally finished. "So when are we leaving?"

"tonight, so you better start packing" she says as she starts towards the door " oh and Rose I want you to have fun ok? So you are not on duty the whole time."

I love Lissa for wanting me to have fun but I can't it is my duty to take care of her and protect her with my life, I don't know what I would do if Lissa died. I'd probably never ever forgive myself.

I go over to my over-sized walk in closet that I really didn't mind and took out my baby blue suit case. Throwing in some shirts,dresses for clubbing if you know what I mean, some shorts jeans and just a bunch of other clothes cause I wasn't going to be the one carrying it so I don't have to worry. Dimitri does.

After I get done packing I walk out into the kitchen and there my Dimitri was sitting and reading one of his westerns at the kitchen table. " we all know you wanna be a cowboy, Dimitri you can now stop with all the westerns" I say sarcastically. He just totally ignored my comment and said " What took so long?"

" Lissa came over and told me that we're going to L.A tonight for vacation"

"cool"

HOW DARE HE!? All he says is cool!? Did he even hear me? WE ARE GOING TO L.A and all he could say is cool? He must've known what I was thinking cause he finally corrected himself.

" Wait that's great, when"

"Tonight"

"How long are we going for?"

" Umm knowing Lissa, probably 2 weeks at the least"

"Good because because maybe we could continue what we started last night" He scoops me in his arms, bridal style and lead my to the bed as I remembered what happened last night

**(I don't really feel comfortable writing a...sex scene so if you guys really want lemons than if I get at least 5 reviews and I will do a lemon in some future chapters)**

" I love you, Roza"

"I love you too, comrade"

**Later that day**

"Rosie! If you don't hurry up, we'll just leave you." Christian yelled though the door. i was still doing my hair, it was in a sleek ponytail just in case we run into any strigoi at the airport. "Nah we would rather leave you instead." Adrian shot back in my defense." whatever you say Adrian, I'm still never sleeping with you" i walk out of my room to see everybody sitting in my living room making themselves at home. Adrian and Sydney was sitting on the bean bags me and Liss got the week before and Aberta, Abe and my mom were both leaning against the wall with their arms crossed watching everybody engage in their conversations. Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, and Mia were sitting on the couch talking about the awesome hotel we'll be staying in, thanks to Lissa. The only person that wasn't there was Lissa" Where's Lissa" i ask.

" Oh, she's still trying to find her favorite swimsuit" sparky says as he tries to pick up 2 suitcases at a time, but of course failed.

" Oh dear, Sparky stop or you might pull one of your muscles" I say grinning" Oh wait, you don't have an-"

And like on cue Lissa walks into the room "Rose, can you at least try to be nice to Christian?"

"Yea Rosie, you better listen to Lissa" Christian says grinning that grin that I wish I could just smack off his face.

"Same goes for you, Christian"

" Yes Dear." he says in the best innocent voice he could manage. " oh my god, Christian Ozera is listening to someone, alert the media" I say in shock. Everyone laughed at my joke. Even Dimitri gave me that half smile I love so much. "Good one Rosie" Adrian pipes up. "If you call me Rosie one more time, I will take my hand slap you so many times you won't even be able to say my name" I threaten, I seriously hated when people called me Rosie.

" Anyway, can we get going yet?" says Eddie.

" Yep" we all say in unison.

We all took our own suitcases well Dimitri took mine and Lissa's because he didn't really have a big bag to the court's own runway and got on Lissa's private jet. Lucky. I sat between Dimitri and Lissa. Then there was a very awkward silence.

"Hey, Lets play something." Mia says finally breaking the silence.

" What game"

" I Never"

"ok" everyone says as I find some m&amp;ms in my pocket

"Hey guys, I found some m&amp;ms in my pocket" i say "only you Rose only you" Sydney say shaking her head.

" Don't blame me, my stomach has its own brain" with that everyone started laughing. "I wonder who gave you such a big appetite because it wasn't me" Abe says innocently.

"anyway can we start?" Jill asked in a very bored tone.

"Fine" Mia replies.

We all sit in a circle or however we can since we're still on an airplane. I sat between Adrian and Dimitri. Lissa gave each person 15 M&amp;ms.

"I'll go first" says Adrian happily. " I never had sex on a kitchen table. Surprisingly Old man, Mom ate one m&amp;m along with me and Dimitri. " Should I even ask?" I exclaim in pure shock that my mom Janine Hathaway has had sex on a kitchen table. " I should be asking the same thing, young lady" my mom shot back.

" Whatever, I never had sex in a church attic." I say with a smirk because I know for sure Lissa and Christian would both have to eat one.

And of course only Christian and Lissa ate one and Lissa blushed as Christian just sat there looking proud.

Now, it was Dimitri's turn, " I never...kissed Stan..." he says finally.

Me, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian, Mason, and Mia all ate one.

"Care to share" Jill as curiously

"dare from Rose" Mia replys

"dare from mia" i say

"dare from Lissa, and a lap dance" Mason says in shame

" I was drunk and I thought he was Rose" Adrian says smirking and Dimitri growls at him making his face look worried. Bitch, you better be worried you really don't want a big ass russian as an enemy.

..." so uhh Eddie" Mia finally saying what we were all thinking.

"Dare from Rose" Eddie says finally.

"ok my turn," Mason says giving Eddie a sympathetic look" I never cried when watching a movie." Me, Lissa, Mia, Christian, Jill, Sydney,and Alberta ate one candy from our little airplane cups.

" Wait, all the girls i get but Christian really, man you're letting us down" Eddis says with a fake sad look on his face. " Pfftt, he let you down a long time ago" I exclaim.

" Guys, look we're here" squealed Lissa happily.

* * *

** Hey, hope you loved this chapter, it's not one of my favorites but I assure you the story will get a lot better. Does this story deserve a review? Hope so. ** **Thank you all again for reading! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
